A New Resolution
by rocknrice
Summary: Hermione gets amnesia, Draco sees an opportunity. Caos insues and Draco finds himself breaking a resolution he never thought he'd give up. But how long until Hermione remembers and Draco suffers the consequences?
1. Default Chapter

Discalimer: Everything belongs to JK, except the plot line. That's mine. Muhahahaha! grins maliciously

A/N: I absolutely LOVE writing! Critisism is welcome, but still, be nice. And any ideas you have, I'm open. Even though you've probably seen an amnesia HP fanfic, have no fear, mine is very much original. ENJOY and REVIEW.

* * *

Chapter One: A Resolution To Count On

* * *

"Bugger!" Hermione's books went flying everywhere as she was trust forward by someone's hands. That's what she got for walking around in the dungeons by herself. She was pretty sure of who did it and it made sense. She wasn't, nor ever had been, on good terms with Slytherin. It came with the territory, being a Gryffindor, and most of all, Harry Potter's friend.

But it was worth it, Harry and Ron had been so nice to her all this time. She wouldn't trade their friendship for anything in the world, except, maybe, a really big ice pack for the sharp pain that was slowly creeping up her entire body. She could just feel the bruises forming. Her hands found their way to her knees, the initial point of contact with the cold stone floor, and let out a small moan. "Ouch."

"Oh, did I hurt you Granger." His voice, laced in mock concern, entered her ears, and Hermione's suspicions were confirmed. She had felt his cold grey eyes searing through her about halfway down the hallway.

"No Malfoy, it was the floor that hurt me, and possibly gravity helped. You in no way aided in my current situation, sorry." Hermione knew it would annoy him to not get credit for his dirty work.

"Too bad," Malfoy spat, "because I really want to keep up my New Year's Resolution." He had thrown the bait; he had but to wait for her to bite.

"New Year's Resolution?" Hook, line, sinker.

"Yes, you see, I promised myself I would have a daily quota of at least one mudblood attack. And as of yet, today, I have not reached that goal, and it's getting late. How are those mudbloods going to remember how filthy and disgusting they are without my subtle coaxing?"

'Subtle?' Hermione had to use all her will power not to pull her wand out and hex him on the spot. She got called a mudblood almost daily now, but she would never get used to it. Funny thing, _Malfoy_ had been the person who first called her a mudblood during her second year. Well not so much funny as ironic.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, I wouldn't want to ruin your little resolution. They seem so hard to keep these days. I know I wasn't able to keep mine."

_Mudboods made resolutions?_ "Well not everyone has strong morals like us Malfoys." Draco frowned. "What were you doing down here anyway?"

"I had accidentally left my books in the potions classroom. I came down to fetch them." Hermione just couldn't bear the idea of her books being stolen, or worse. The second she realized they were missing, she had run straight to the dungeons, leaving a confused Harry and Ron in the middle of dinner.

"Oh no, not your precious books! I would hate to think of the horrible fate that would befall you if you were without your books for an _entire day_." He emphasized the last words adding extra acidity to his voice. "I mean, honestly why do you need them this second?"

"I was going to study." Hermione's voice had dropped to a mere mutterance, so it took Draco a moment to understand her. Ha! She was embarrassed. He had just formulated a snappy comeback when he saw a flash or red turn the corner and enter the hallway.

"Hermione! There you are. I was getting worried. I saw you go down stairs into the dungeons and so I thou……" Ron stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Malfoy. Then he noticed Hermione's books strewn across the floor and stiffened. "What did you do Malfoy? For god's sake, do you ever lay-off? I have half a mind to-"

"Ron, everything's fine. I just tripped; Malfoy saw me and decided to take full advantage of the moment. Here, just help me with my books and we can head up and finish dinner."

"Fine." Ron leant down to pick up the books and gave Malfoy a quick glare before he turned to walk away. Malfoy, in response, smirked, and went back to his dorm.

"Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?" He wanted to have saved me, Hermione realized.

"No Ron, he didn't," Seeing his crestfallen face she quickly added, "but he probably would've done something eventually. Thanks for coming. You're my knight in shining armor." With that she kissed his cheek, and robotically turned forward, half shocked at what she had just done.

Ron was sweet, and cute, but he was her friend. Her friend. Her friend…….

"Oh, I-I…" He blushed and nearly turned the color of his hair. "It was nothing."

Why was he getting so flustered? Hermione was pretty, but she was just a friend. Just a friend…….

* * *

A/N: So there it is, my first chappy.Hope you liked it. REVIEW. I know his chapter was short, but this will not be the case always. I reiterate REVIEW! Please and thank you. 


	2. Divination

A/n: I've corrected it. REAd, ENJOY, and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Two: Divination

* * *

Hermione sat down on a purple cushion after climbing the staircase that led to the Divination classroom and waited for Professor Trelawney to arrive. 

Being Hermione she pulled out her Divination textbook. Her finger thumbed through the pages and found her bookmark. She began reading the next topic, _Llamas and Their Mystical Divinatory Powers._ "Ridiculous." Everything in Divination was, but if Hermione wanted the best resume possible she needed to take this class.

She didn't know if it was the perfumed air, or the dimmed lights, or the un-stimulating learning material, but she slowly started drifting off to sleep, and before she could stop herself she fell into a light doze.

* * *

She was in the middle of the….well, it looked like the infirmary, but it was empty and silent except for a bed in the corner. The peculiar thing was that it was rocking slightly, like someone was moving around inside it. Hermione crept quietly towards it, but soon realized whoever was inside it was too preoccupied to notice her. She had reached the bed and was slowly pulling the curtains back. 

She couldn't believe it. No, she must be hallucinating. Her mind wasn't this…..well..her mind wasn't like this at all. She was innocent; the most she'd ever thought of before was a kiss, a singular kiss. But yet, here she was standing by the bed, and laying on it, entwined with someone, wearing quiditich clothes she realized. She was on top of him. Fully clothed, thank god, but definitely kissing, multiple kisses. Suddenly she turned over and a head of red was revealed. Ron. It was Ron that she was "engrossed" with so to speak. Actually, it seemed like _extremely_ engrossed.

And she was fine with it.

Wait, she was fine with it? But he was her friend. Her very hot sigh, funny, sweet, protective, perfect boyfriend. No, he was just a _friend_, not a boyfriend! But he looked so sexy in his suit of armor….

Wait. Suit of armor? It was then that she fully realized he was now wearing knight garb. Her knight in shining armor. That's what he truly was.

But, he didn't like her. I mean, sure he was protective, but so was Harry. But Ron was always first to jump in and help, and through all these years at Hogwarts he had never really developed a crush, had he? Except for the skank Fleur, but she was irresistible, literally. Oh, god, why was she doing this to herself, and why did Ron have blonde hair?...

* * *

Ron leant forward and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. He saw her jump slightly and smiled when he realized she had been dreaming. 

"I can see this class is really having an impression on you." She scowled and him and he couldn't help but laugh. _She was so cute. Hermione cute? Yea. He wasn't going to lie to himself any longer._

_He liked Hermione. And he had no clue how she felt. Terrific._

"So what were you dreaming about? Did you happen to see anything predicting the future, perhaps me failing this class?"

"I don't need to have a premonition to predict that." Ron shoved Hermione slightly and she retaliated by ruffling his hair.

"No, not the hair, my powers…are….slowly….draining…..I can-!" He had rested his hands on Hermione's shoulders, and looking down he realized that they had slipped a, heh, bit lower. "Um……never mind. I need to look over my homework."

"Wha? Oh….sure." _Ron, look over his homework? Was he serious?_

"Class…..today we will be reading palms." Trelawney had not been noticed when she entered the classrom and a few people jumped when she had first spoken. No one was particularly pleased when Dumbledore had rehired Trelawney, but they had to admit she was more entertaining than Ferinze. "Although we worked shortly on this technique last year, we have barely delved into this complex technique. For the next few months we will be going more,…..in depth."

"Joy. And now comes the time when she tells everyone they are going to die." It was common knowledge that Professor Trelawney told students every year they were going to die when it was completely obvious that they weren't.

"Hmmmmm……aw, Ms. Granger. Let's see." Suddenly Hermione found her hand in the grasp of the loony teacher, unable to pull away she decided to give up and listen to how she would die. Last year she was to choke on a chicken bone, and although she didn't believe any of this malarkey, she steered clear of chicken for the next few months. "Aw, lucky you, he'll make you happy. My….you have a strange life line. There's a gap in it. Usually there wouldn't be little fragments, but yours, yours is just blank. It's as if you just popped out of existence. How strange…….well, next! Let's see Mr. Weasly, normal, nothing out of the ordinary, oh, good, lucky you. Wait, oh, you poor thing…." A frown slowly crept onto his face as Trelawney sauntered away.

"A bit vague wasn't it?"

"I guess, but really I mean do-"

"You're batty I tell you, batty!" Draco had jumped up and was yelling at Trelawney, who seemed indifferent. _Find out he wasn't the center of the universe, did he? _"I would never marry someone like that. It's absolutely absurd. It's nothing short of disgusting!" Trelawney muttered something. "I don't give a flip about true love and happiness; I will never marry that kind of person!" Still unfaltering, Trelawney continued on to the next student.

"Wonder what upset him?"

"Oh, who knows, she probably told him that he didn't have the biggest ego in the world or something like that." _Even though she found that hard to believe._

"Yea probably."

* * *

The rest of the class was uneventful except for Lavender's reading which proved to be quite comical. Trelawney told Lavender that from her hand she could tell that she was quite boy crazy and such behavior would ultimately end in her dying alone. Lavender had gone into a frenzy and broken down into loud sobs. Dean went to comfort her and suddenly she had stopped flirting and started batting her eyelashes. 

Trelawney dismissed the class leaving the students bustling off to lunch. Hermione took longer due to the fact she had chosen to bring her entire collection of books with her. Ron decided to take this as an opportunity to make a move, what kind of move he didn't know, he hadn't thought that far.

"So…Hermione"

"Yes?" _This whole Ron thing was driving her crazy._

"Tomorrow after the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game we are aloud to go to Hogsmeade."

"Yes I'm aware." _She needed to find out if Ron felt the same._

"Well I was thinking we could go together."

"I assumed so." _But how would she find out?_

"Oh, I kind of meant more like-"

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Draco sneered and walked over to the opposite side of the classroom. It was then that Hermione realized how close she and Ron were. "Ah, here it is, hey, look, your rubbing off on me Granger." Draco picked up a textbook which he had apparently forgotten. "Stop it." He gave the two a good two second glare then walked out.

"Sometimes I could just-"Ron mimicked choking Draco.

Hermione shrugged and suggested, "You can choke him in the game tomorrow."

"I guess, but I won't get as much pleasure, it just isn't the same."

"Man, I wish it was……."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. REVIEW! 


	3. Oblivious

A/n: Wow, I have reviews. Yes I knew Hermione had quit divination when I wrote the chapter. But I needed that scene. I also know that Trelawney was fired in the 5th book. Let's just say that I rehired her, and Hermione, being the overachiever she is wanted to be as well rounded as possible and she rejoined the class. I've already corrected it. Once again REVIEW, thank you to everyone who already has.

* * *

Chapter Three: Oblivious

"Come on Ron, we're going to be late." Harry grabbed his wand and ruffled Ron's bed curtains in hopes of jump-starting him. "We still haven't had breakfast."

From somewhere inside of the crimson mass Ron's vice came, "Fine I'm coming." Ron exited his bed completely dressed and ready to go, until he remembered his hair. _He wasn't trying to impress Hermione really; more like……okay he was trying to impress her. _

"What are you doing?" Harry couldn't afford to be late again.

"Umm….just checking out my hair."

"Since when have you cared about your hair?"

_Since I realized that I was madly in love with one of my best friends_. "Since….always, you just never noticed."

"Okay……, but be quick about it." And just like that Ron walked out of the restroom.

"Ready."

"About bloody time!" _What was up with Ron lately? _He wondered if he was the only one that noticed anything.

And in fact, he was.

* * *

Hermione walked out of her room, a little bouncier than usual and definitely a lot more nervous.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. When she pulled her hands away from her face she was shocked to see them covered with black streaks. It was mascara, she realized. "Shit." Why did she let Pavarti put makeup on her? It's not like guys were ones to notice details. She was about to run back inside her room when she heard a voice that made her heart jump.

"Um….Hermione….." She looked up and saw Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't reply, her tongue tangled, and Ron frowned.

_What did he do? Crap, was this one of those girl things where he had offended her with his body language or something like that?_

"Are you just going to stand there or am I going to have to start burning your books?" The thought of losing her books took Hermione out of her trance.

"You wouldn't." Harry laughed and Hermione made her way down the steps.

"Um, Hermione what's with your eyes?" Hermione remembered the mascara and touched her face self-consciously.

"What are you talking about, she looks perfect……" Ron's words shocked Hermione and himself. They slowly turned to each other and remained locked in each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Hermione's thoughts began to wander. _Ron's hair looks really good today, I wonder what he did to make it look so….so...damn sexy._

As did Ron's._ Hermione's eyes look really pretty today….I wonder why._

_What the hell was going on with them?…._ "Uh guys….." Hermione and Ron snapped there heads to face Harry and tried to mask their embarrassment. _Both Hermione and Ron are acting weird today…..maybe there was some kinda flu going around. _"Quiditich game….Gryffindor vs. Slytherin….our arch enemies….in like, 20 minutes…..any of this ring a bell?"

Hermione's brain snapped into action. "Come on boys. I don't want to be late for breakfast, and Ron could you stop staring, it's a bit unnerving." With that she walked briskly through the portrait hole.

_Great, now she thinks I'm some kind of brain dead idiot. Well that answers the question of whether she likes me, she probably didn't even notice my hair._

* * *

A/n: This one was short, but I like it. A new chappie will be up soon. Once again thanks for the reviews, and don't be afraid to point out mistakes, I wont be offended. One question, do you think I am putting in too many individual thoughts, the ones where individual characters are thinking to themselves? Thanks! REVIEW! 


	4. That Crazy Diasappearing Wand

A/N: Hey guys, I won this filmmaking contest I get to make this short film with professional equipment, and I'm only 14. Woohoo! Okay, so enough bragging. I'm going to work on clarifying the speaker tags. Thanks for reviewing, ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 4: That Crazy Disappearing Wand

* * *

"Thank god you're here, Angelina is flipping out. If you hadn't arrived soon …..well, I'm afraid of what she would've done."

"So I'm guessing she's nervous." Ginny gave her brother an exasperated look and walked towards the locker room, Harry and Ron followed.

_Ok, I need to get Hermione off my brain or else I won't be able to think straight while playing ……think of something else….something boring…..mud…… mud, mud, mud, mud, mud pie, pie, mince pie. Hermione likes mince pie. Damn, I only lasted 4 seconds._

_I've only realized I like her for two days now and already I can't get her off my mind. Why couldn't this have happened after the big game? Mud, mud, mud, mud, mud, mud, mud, mud, mud, mudblood, Draco called Hermione a mudblood. God he hated Draco…..Oh DAMN IT. Well that was 6 seconds, at least I'm improving. Mud, mud, mud….

* * *

_

Hermione and Lavender walked into the stadiums and chose two seats in the front row. Lavender, although she had a boy-crazy demeanor, was also an aid sports fan; she wanted to see all the action.

Hermione turned her head upwards and looked into the sky. It was beautiful, bright blue and completely cloudless. She distinctly thought she heard birds chirping a ways off. "Well good, at least it's nice weather for quiditich."

"Who is he Hermione?"

"What." Suddenly her heart was pounding about two times quicker than the recommended speed and she felt nauseous.

"Him, the guy you like. Who is it?" Lavender's eyes seemed to glow with a ravenous look. Lavender knew Hermione had never been truly infatuated, even when she was with Krum, and so it had surprised her when she had seen her ask Pavarti for makeup tips, something she would do only for a guy. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"No I can't. I don't even know if he likes me." Typical Hermione. She was going to wait for the guy to make a move. But if she did wait, he would be asking her out in a graveyard, post-mortem.

"Well then find out, ask him. What's the worst thing he can do, say no?"

"Actually, no, the worst thing he could do is stop talking to me."

"OMG! Its Harry isn't it, and you don't want to tell him because if he didn't like you it would ruin our friendship, and-"

"You're completely batty. I do not like Harry!"

"Oh….. well, still, whoever he is, if you like him that much, you need to take a chance. I mean, are you going to spend the rest of your life pining, or are you going to do something about it." For once Lavender was making sense. And Hermione wasn't going to wait; she couldn't stand the feeling any longer. She was going to tell Ron right now. With that, she walked out of the stadiums leaving Lavender slightly confused, slightly surprised.

* * *

"Okay guys, obviously this is a big game; probably the biggest of our life. We have a chance…." Ron tuned her out, he had already heard this speech twice, his 5th and 6th year, and he doubted this one would be any different. He actually thought of casting a calming spell on Angelina and had reached into his robes only to find his wand missing from its usual place. He looked around the room and when his search turned to no avail he decided he would sneak away to retrace his steps; his mom would not be happy with a second broken wand.

_Wow I haven't thought of Hermione for 5 minutes……confarnit! I just thought of her in thinking about not having thought of her. Or was I just thought of her while not….. Arrg! This is getting confusing.

* * *

_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_She was going to do it…..she was going to do it…_Although she had left the stadiums completely confident she was now a little more than nervous. Wasn't she being a bit hasty? Shouldn't she be thinking this through a little bit more? Was that Ron's wand?

She saw a piece of wood a few feet in front of her directly outside of the Gryffindor locker rooms. She had known it was Ron's from the numerous scratches and dents that graced its surface. _He never takes care of anything._

Ron saw it. It was just outside the door. He started walking away slowly but when he saw Angelina was turned away from him he broke into a brisk walk. Just about 11 more feet….

This was it, no turning back now, she was going to do. _But just in case I change my mind I better do it as fast as possible, _so she ran.

Only a few more feet, he was going to be fine, he wasn't going to be caught.

Now no one could call her- "Ow!" Someone had run into her and was currently laying right on top of her. She exhaled slightly when she realized she was fine.

_Aw crap that hurt……… but at least the landing was soft._ He wondered why. His eyes opened and he was greeted by his human cushion, Hermione.

_God, I can't see who is laying on me through all of this red hair………...wait... red……...hair……._ "Ron, is that you?"

"Hermione?" He asked in disbelief because he couldn't see how this at all was going to help him make Hermione fall in love with him; he desperately wanted to believe this was Hermione's evil twin, not his Hermione. He turned his head so that he was facing her, staring straight into her eyes. She was staring back. Her eyes were so beautiful. But not as pretty as her lips which his eyes were now staring at. He found it hard to take his eyes away, …….not that he wanted to.

Hermione was also attracted to Ron's mouth, and his hair which kept slowly brushing over her face. She loved how it felt. She wondered if kissing him would feel anything like that. She decided that it would feel even better. It took all the will power she had not to kiss him; his lips where so close and so gorgeous.

Ron on the other hand, didn't have as much will power, and slowly he started to lean forward towards her lips.

Hermione hadn't noticed it at first because Ron was moving so slow, but eventually she realized that Ron was getting noticeably closer to her face. Why was he getting closer? Did he think I wasn't breathing? Was he going to give me CPR? Is he going to kiss me? The last question seemed right and she decided that whatever happened she was going to kiss him. Subconsciously she leant her head back slightly.

His hand reached forward and rest to fit the curvature of her face. He stopped just before her lips and closed his eyes.

She leant forward and became somewhat surprised when she caught his lips. Her whole face started tingling and quickly the tingling went throughout his body. It was just how she imagined.

After a few seconds Ron pulled away, his head slightly dizzy with pleasure. It was better than he had imagined. He leant back in and was relieved to find Hermione smiling. There lips touched and Ron started to experiment by deepening their kiss.

Hermione wasn't sure she would know what to do, but the second his lips touched hers again she didn't care, and quickly let herself fall into a coma of pleasure.

"Ahem. I see I'm interrupting something, how lucky. Can't say I'm surprised." Ron quickly got off Hermione and held out a hand to help her up. "Oh aren't we the gentleman. Well, I don't want to spend any more time around you than I have to, goodbye." He smirked and walked off, leaving a pretty pissed off Hermione and Ron. It took them a few seconds to realize what just happened, and in synchronization they turned their heads to each other.

"So….." Hermione was pretty sure Ron liked her, after what happened. _But who knows, it could just be a guy thing. Some guys will kiss anything that walks. _But not Ron, Ron is different; he's sweet. _If only he'd do something like-_

"Will you go out with me Hermione?" Ron was nervous as hell to ask her, but with the way kissing her felt, he couldn't see just being friends as being an option. "Like on a date." She had to say yes, didn't she?

"Ron get your ass in here. I can't believe this; here I am making a heartfelt speech and all you can do is…" Angelina's voice rang loudly in his ears. She had caught him._ I should probably go back inside before Angelina whips out her wand and stuns me._ But he didn't move; he had to hear Hermione's answer. Angelina kept yelling, and Hermione stood, motionless; expressionless. Slowly, against his will, he turned around and started to walk away. _I'm such an idiot. _

_He's walking away. God snap out of it. SNAP OUT OF IT!_ "Yes!" She half-yelled it, but she still wasn't sure he had heard him, at least not until he turned around. He had the biggest smile plastered on his face. He was so adorable.

She leant over and kissed him before quickly running back to the stands with Ron's smile on her face. She arrived back to her seat and gave Lavender a knowing glance. The game was about to start.

* * *

A/N: Still gonna work on speaker tags. Hope you liked it. REVIEW! 


	5. The Big Game

A/N: I may not be able to update for two weeks, I have the filming competition I won all this week, then church camp the week after that. But ill try my best. READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Five: The Big Game

* * *

"And here comes the Gryffindor team; HARRY POTTER OUR VERY OWN BOY WHO SEEKED, and CAPTAIN ANGELINA…" Dean Thomas' voice boomed through the stadiums as he announced the teams, but all Ron could hear was Hermione's voice, "Yes….." Who knew one word could make someone feel so good inside. 

"Will you go out with me Hermione……like on a date" Ron had asked her out, they were going to go out; _well technically we are going out, I mean he kissed me_. _Oh god, he kissed me……… Oh god, what am I going to wear!_ "RONALD WEASLY!" Dean's voice snapped both Hermione and Ron out of their previous thoughts and into reality. Harry laughed at Dean's use of Ron's full name. He looked over to see Ron's reaction but found that he had none; he either didn't hear of didn't car. _Strange, usually he would be steaming, or at least embarrassed.._ Ron gave Hermione a quick glance and saw her smile as he sped over to the three goal hoops.

"AND HERE COMES THE SLYTHERIN TEAM." Hissing surrounded Dean and engulfed his booming voice. He had to stifle a strong urge to join them and continue. "AND HERE COMES THE TEAM CAPTAIN….."

_God, I could've gone without seeing that disgusting display of affection. I hope the image doesn't find itself back to me and throw off my game._ Draco glanced over to Ron who was obviously staring. _But what at? _Draco followed Ron's stare and found no one other than Weasly's partner in crime. _God could Hermione be any more obvious I mean she's practically seducing him with her beautiful eyes….and what's this? _His eyes had found there way back to Ron. _God…have some pride man! Keep it in your pants! My god if I didn't- "_DRACO MALFOY" Dean's voice filled with a certain amount of disdain every time he had to say his name. He couldn't stand Draco.

Draco sped out onto the middle of the pitch shaking his head slightly. _I mean I guess she isn't ugly, but Weasly isn't exactly a stud so it should just make sense that- "_MALFOY! Malfoy! Are you listening?" Madam Hooch was glaring at him. It looked like she wasn't just about to stop yelling, "I don't care how boring you think I am, or how much more important you think you are than everyone else here, you can't choose not to listen. Next time I catch you that will be points from Slytherin! Now as I was saying." Hooch gave Malfoy one more, good glare then continued with her little speech. _God I need to stop thinking about them before I get in real trouble. What's wrong with me anyway? She's not anything special; I mean she's pretty I guess…..she's just so infuri- Wait, I'm thinking about her, THEM again. Stop it…….Why do I even care?

* * *

_

"And that's 10 points for GRYFINDOR. Making the score 90 to ZERO! I don't know about you, but I've never seen Ronald play so well. Someone must've put something in his water if you know what I mean….no of course not Prof. McGonagall, alcohol is bad, very bad…yes…I …..Yes ma'am." Dean Thomas shut up for only a few seconds before continuing his commentary. "The Quaffle is passed to ANGELINA who is looking quite nice today if I don't say so myself……."

Harry was scanning the pitch for that little glint of gold. The snitch was making itself very hard to find today, and Harry was getting frustrated. He didn't usually have to work at anything when it came to Quiditich. _And we can't lose to Slytherin………no, I can't lose to Malfoy……….._

_Where is that little bugger! _Draco was having an equally difficult time trying to find the snitch. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of the thing and he was getting pretty anxious. But as luck (or unluck) would have it, for once, Draco Malfoy found it before Harry. It was hovering over some of the stands. The only problem was, it was right next to Harry, well right behind him. If Draco wanted to get the snitch he wasn't going to be able to make a break for it, Harry would get there before him. No, he'd have to be sneaky. He began to slowly drift over to Harry's area. He couldn't believe it, Wonder Boy was completely oblivious. _Brilliant, this is going to be humiliating. _

When Draco was within 20 feet of Harry he was relieved to find the snitch still in the by the stands, only now it was about 300 feet lower than originally. Draco had no choice but to slowly descend. Just then, Harry noticed Draco's proximity and became suspicious, naturally. The only reason Draco would be even remotely close to him would be either a-He was going to yell and make fun of him b-He was going to push him or c-he had spotted the snitch, which was close to Harry and Draco wanted to get it without Harry noticing. Draco was acting quiet and dismissed, not his usual cocky self, which caused Harry to rule out a and b. Frantically, Harry searched the area surrounding both him and Malfoy. _There it is. _Harry found it about 300 feet below him and 250 feet below Malfoy. He had to make a break for it if he at al hoped to capture the ball of gold first. So he did.

Malfoy caught his breath as he heard the crowd gasp; he didn't even have to think twice as he went into a dive. Harry had spotted him, terrific; this was just going to make everything so much easier. _But when I snatch that snitch from him I will get all the more glory. That's the Malfoy way of looking at things. _

Malfoy's white blond hair whipped in his face as he sped ever closer to the snitch and the impending stands. His heart was racing, and he couldn't catch his breath. This is what he loved about quiditich.

"They're getting awfully close aren't they," Hermione turned to Lavender only to see her cheering loudly. "I guess not to close for you." She shook her head and, once again, looked up at the goals. She smiled as she watched Ron notice Harry and Malfoy then inch closer to the action. Suddenly he looked over to her. He reddened slightly and returned an even bigger smile. _God I'm happy. I think I could smile at him for an eternity, then some more. _Maybe that's why she never saw Malfoy coming.

_That's too close. I'm going to hit someone. _With that, the Boy That Lived pulled away and hovered, waiting, watching, hoping for the snitch would move away from the screaming spectators.

_Damn that's close. I hope I don't get hurt running into the crowd. _Malfoy continued directly into the crowd and grasped the snitch. _We won! _Draco had one moment of glory before he hit someone, pretty hard. _That didn't go as well as I hoped. What's happening? I think I'm gonna faint……. Bloody hell I am! _Draco's eyes fluttered close and his body went limp, landing right on top the person he had hit. His face was engulfed in her frizzy chestnut hair.

Ron watched in horror as Malfoy ran headlong into Hermione, accompanied by his broom, and land on top of her. He hovered, fixated in horror as he watched her head slam into the wooden bench and spurt blood. He whimpered as he saw her face, now extremely pale, fall limply onto her chest. He sped towards her on his broom; it seemed to him that it couldn't go any slower.

Hermione put a hand to her head and brought it back to eye level. _Blood. That can't be good. _She picked her head off her chest and looked upwards to catch a glimpse of Ron racing towards her just before everything went black. _I think I love him…….

* * *

_

A/N: I know. I am evil. I am leaving you on a cliffhanger before I go away for two weeks. But, then again, ya'll already sorta know what's going to happen. Hope you liked it either way. REVIEW!


	6. Ron's Infirmary Uneasiness

A/N: Woohoo, I'm finally back. Now some people have been complaining about my grammar, and I have one thing to say: My parents just told me that I'm slightly dyslexic. This is why I have problems with grammar. Haha, it's not my fault! Anyways, someone please tell me what a Beta reader is and how I get one. It took me a while to write this, I guess I had gotten out of the habit. Three weeks is a long time. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Six: Ron's Infirmary Uneasiness

* * *

"I can't believe this happened, I should've done something. I could have prevented this. It's all my fault." Ron was pacing the floor of the infirmary. So much so, that Harry swore he was about to wear a hole through it. He couldn't say he blamed Ron, it took all the restraint Harry had not to follow suit. _Ron shouldn't feel so guilty; it's obvious that this is my fault._

"Ron, you were hundreds of feet away! There was nothing you could do. If it was anyone's fault here it was mine. I could have continued diving; I didn't have to pull away. If I had, maybe we wouldn't be here now, maybe Hermione wouldn't be…." Harry didn't have the heart to finish his sentence.

Both fell silent, enveloped in their own thoughts. No matter how much they tried to convince themselves it was not their fault, they couldn't. Even still, they couldn't shake a nagging feeling that both had in the pit of their stomach. Harry found this feeling suspicious; Ron assumed it was his body telling him he was going to be sick.

Momentarily both boys' thoughts' were diverted to some yelling that was taking place just outside the infirmary.

"What do you mean we can't see him, we are his friends," Snarled an obviously pissed voice that both recognized to be Pansy Parkinson.

"He is in critical condition right now, no one can see him." Madame Pomfrey calmly stated. She was trying her best to quell the mad girl, but obviously to no avail.

"Then why are Potter and Weasley in there," Boomed a different, lower, voice. It sounded like Crabbe or possibly Goyle, but it boggled Ron and Harry to think either boy could string together a sentence.

"They are in there Mr. Goyle because both were hurt in the incident." It was true. Right as Ron was arriving at the scene in the stands, Harry had decided to fly towards Hermione. The two had collided into each other, lost their balance and consequently, plummeted to the ground. Harry was now bearing an arm splint, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to come and heal it. Ron, who had swallowed a whole mouthful of dirt, was currently throwing up about every thirty minutes.

"I don't care if their hurt and we're not; I still insist we see Malfoy." At that very second both Harry and Ron discovered what that nagging feeling at the pit of their stomachs was; Malfoy.

_That insensitive little………_

_Disgusting piece of slime……….._

"Malfoy." They muttered in unison, and, continuing in synchronization walked over to were Malfoy lay unconscious. They both reached the bed; Harry found the opening and thrust open the curtains. He found himself glaring down at Malfoy's limp body, not caring that he was completely helpless. Ron could barely contain the rage he was feeling towards Malfoy. He felt like he needed to hit something, a lot. So there he stood; staring down at the lifeless heap of a sad excuse for a human, bringing his fist up to his face, never blinking, never faltering, never thinking, preparing for what he felt was the inevitable.

"Step away from Malfoy's cot now. He does not need to be bothered." Madam Pomfrey, who had obviously taken care or the situation, was currently trying and failing to pull the two away from Draco. "Now you two, step away now." Her voice had gone up two notches on the sternness meter. Harry recognized this and let his glare fall from Draco's bed.

"Come on Ron," Harry whispered, then, noticing Ron's raised fist, "He's not worth it." Ron turned to look at Harry. It was then that he saw his own hand. Slightly shocked to see it there balled up in a fist, he lowered it, and stepped away. Madame Pomfrey grabbed the curtains and pulled them around Draco until he was once again hidden from the rest of the world. She turned around to stare sternly at the pair. "I realize you are both frustrated with Mr. Malfoy right now, but I must ask you to contain yourselves until he is out of my care." She winked and smiled slightly before letting her expression turn stolid once again.

"How is Hermione?" Ron's heart twinged slightly at her name. He was scared to death to find out the answer to his question, but at the same time couldn't bear to wait any longer. He wrung his hands, and wasn't the least bit surprised to find his palms sweaty.

"Well," Truthfully, Madame Pomfrey didn't know what to say. She was unsure of Hermione's condition. In a best case scenario Hermione would wake up with little more than a concussion. In a worst case scenario Hermione would be, well, a lot worse off, "right now I honestly don't know. But she should be waking up shortly;" She walked away and muttered under her breath, "hopefully."

Harry sat down on a chair and waited. Ron found his way to Hermione's bed and stood there, watching over the girl he liked, loved. _Yea, I love her. _He looked over his shoulder only to find Harry sleeping, and Madame Pomfrey gone. He leant over and softly kissed Hermione on her forehead. He found himself reluctant to move from his current position, he loved the feel of her body heat. It gave him a sense of relief, like everything was going to be okay. _It is going to be okay. She's going to wake up and everything is going to be back to normal. She's going to be fine………oh god, please let her be fine. _He sat there and prayed, something he didn't do very often, and then he whispered softly into her ear.

"You are going to be fine…… you have to be. You're going to wake up, and everything is going to be fine……..Your going to be okay,……I mean, we haven't gone out yet…………." Ron went quiet. Slowly his eyes widened, and quickly he added in, "If you just heard that last bit….well…… I was only joking." Ron reached for her hand, and, feeling the warmth it radiated, brought up his other hand to smother her small, soft hand.

He looked up into her emotionless face, half-expecting to see Hermione's beautiful hazel pools looking back at him. But they weren't. Hermione's face remained calm, almost dead looking. _It's unsettling………. It doesn't look real._ Looking at her sent unwanted chills up his spine, so, he closed his eyes and laid his head on her bed. He nodded off about fifteen minutes later.

* * *

Five minutes after that he woke and abruptly ran off to throw up.

Ten minutes after that, someone stirred in their bed and slowly opened their eyes to look around at the world that surrounded them.

* * *

A/N: So I know it's a bit short, but I like it a lot for some reason unbeknownst to me. I worked a lot onspeaker tags this chapter, didthey improve at all?Hope you liked it and it's not too much of a cliffhanger, oh how I love cliffhangers. REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOUS! 


	7. A Glint of Green

A/N: Well here is the next chapter. BTW. Go to fresh-films . co m and vote for my film WASH. READ and REVIEW.

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Glint of Green

* * *

_God my head hurts. I really shouldn't have been so stupid... Geez, my entire body hurts. Stupid bloody heavy person……_

For the next few hours that person simply sat in their bed and waited. For anything, they didn't know what. A breeze, a friend, a disembodied voice, a freak earthquake, a cheese pizza; anything would suffice. But anything did not happen. In fact nothing happened. So that person sat there, not knowing what to do, or at least not wanting to put forth the effort to know what to do.

* * *

Harry awoke inside an empty looking infirmary only to find that he was just as alone as it looked, and his arm was healed. He felt a bit disoriented, but assumed it was just a side-effect of his recent healing. He stood up and swayed around the room trying to remember which bed was Hermione's. _Was it that one?...no it was the one in the corner. Yea it was the one in the corner……wait, no, that was Malfoy's. Or was it?...Jesus, I don't know. But I am feeling a bit dizzy. _And with that Harry fainted onto a nearby bed which was not Malfoy's or Hermione's. 

"Harry, Madame Pomfrey……where are you," Screamed a now, quite frantic Ron.

He had come back from the bathroom to find the infirmary dark and silent. He had then walked down the two rows of beds in hopes of finding someone. After a few minutes of walking, he realized that he should've reached the end of the infirmary by now, but instead it had kept going. "_You're going bonkers," _Ron had thought_ "Honestly, the infirmary is expanding? If you were to tell Hermione that she would send you to the infirmary….. Well at least I wouldn't have to walk too far. The infirmary is just bigger than you remember, that's all. You'll come to the end of it soon enough. Honestly……" _then Ron had broken into a brisk walk, looking nowhere but into the black mystery that lay before him.

After a few more moments he broke into a run. He ran and ran, and even though he was sweating, and had a pain in his side, he didn't stop.

"Harry, Madame Pomfrey……where are you?" He ran some more. "Harry, Madame Pomfrey…..Hermione!"

"Yes?" A voice answered from behind him.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Had he just heard what he thought he had heard? Ron pivoted on his foot and turned to face Hermione; a very live, out of coma, Hermione.

"Your here? But, but how, you were in the bed, and you were going to…." Ron's voice had slowly trailed off until it became completely silent. No noise came out when he arrived to the end of his sentence, but he still mouthed "die".

"Honestly Ron, did you really think I was going to leave you alone; you, the one who doesn't take care of anything? Without me you'd be a homeless dropout by this time next year. No offense or anything, but really Ron, why would I leave you?"

"Well," He thought about the back handed insult he had just received and frowned, "I didn't really think it would've been your choice to make, whether you left me or not."

"Well it was. And I chose you. So here I am." There she was, standing in front of him live as, well, something that lived. But was she real? Could he touch her?

He reached out towards her face. Ron could feel his fingertips tingling with anticipation, anxious anticipation. What if she wasn't real? He didn't know what he would do if she wasn't. Then it happened. His fingers touched her soft skin and found there way through her hair. He wrapped his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Ron," Hermione giggled nervously and looked into Ron's eyes searching for an explanation to his actions. She didn't have time to find one, not before Ron put his lips on hers and melted into the feeling. "Ron," Hermione gasped in between breaths, "what are you doing."

"Well I think that's a bit obvious," he half laughed, half muttered, before pressing her even closer.

"Ron!" squealed Hermione. "Stop it, stop it now," she struggled in his arms until she managed to stomp on his foot hard enough for Ron to leap back in agony.

"Ouch! What was that for Hermione?" Her actions had utterly shocked Ron. What had he done?

"What on earth do you think your doing? The way you kissed, and, touched, and, well, you'd think we were a couple or something."

"Um, Hermione, we kind of are," Ron stated, slightly exasperated. Hermione's acting dumb act had been cute at first, but now it was just annoying. He started towards her again, but stopped when he saw her trembling. She was scared, had he done this to her? God, she really didn't remember, did she?

"I'm with someone else Ron… You know that. Oh," She straightened up slightly and plastered a smile on her face. "Here he is. I've got to go." She brushed past him without a second glance. He turned to face her direction of departure just in time to see the corner of a green robe disappear into the darkness. This guy, whoever he was, was making her think otherwise. He had to stop him.

Without a second thought Ron ran into the blackness that surrounded him. "Hermione …Hermione, Hermione, Hermione….." He thought he caught a glint of green from the corner of his eye. He turned and tripped over something hard. "What the…" He looked back to see what had tripped him; a toilet. _I could swear that wasn't there a second ago._ He slowly crawled towards it. He felt drawn to it; magnetized. Ron grabbed the rim and pulled himself up until he was looking straight down into the shiny porcelain bowl. It looked strange somehow. He didn't know what it was but-

Ron woke to himself puking, once again, into third stall toilet. He blinked a few times and looked around him. "Jesus, it was only a dream." _Thank god._

Earlier, finding the thought of accidentally puking up on Hermione a bit, forgive the pun, unappetizing, Ron had made his way to the Lou and had temporarily holed up in the third stall to the left.

He sat there for a couple more hours doing, what he now considered his least favorite pastime. After a while he began to feel a bit better. When Ron finally decided he was well, he stood up, washed out his mouth, and walked out into the hall. _I'm all better. Can I get three cheers from the telepathies? No? Oh well, that doesn't really matter anyway. All that matters is that I am better, and I can see Hermione. _Halfway across the hall he got sick all over a passing Peeves, who was not able to discover the culprit, because Ron ran straight back into the bathroom.

At that very moment Madame Pomfrey walked out of her office to check up on her patients. She was surprised to find Harry out of his seat. "With the amount of pain medication I gave him he should've been out for hours." But before she could become frantic she found him passed out on a bed. Madame Pomfrey dragged him onto the bed completely and tucked him in. She then continued to check on her other two patients. She arrived at a bed, slung open the bed curtains, then jumped to find a pair of eyes staring at her.

"My goodness, you're awake."

* * *

A/N: Weehee! I know my friends thought they were going to find out who woke up this chappy. Well, ha ha, take that for predictable. REVIEW, tell me your praises, criticism, weather, anything! PLEASE and THANK YOUS. 


	8. Death, Suprises, and Fainting, Oh My!

a/n: Hi. Well, I'm still getting reviews, and honestly, I thought I would never finish this story, but, thank the lord, I had some inspiration. Plus, I have the week off from school, so I will probably get a couple of chapters out this week. READ and REVIEW. THANKS!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Death, Surprises, and Fainting, Oh My!

* * *

"Yes, well I've been awake for hours, and did anyone come to check up on me? I could've died and you wouldn't have known it."

"Well Mr. Malfoy, your not dead, so let's just be happy your okay," Madame Pomfrey said in her best feign of sweetness she could muster.

"I bet you checked up on Hermione." Malfoy spat.

"Actually no, but, I will go check now."

"But-" was all Malfoy got out before she left. He didn't like being alone, not that he would tell anyone, but he hated feeling abandoned. He heaved a sigh of relief when Madame Pomfrey appeared a few seconds later.

"She still isn't awake. Well, is there anything can get you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll just be leaving now." He stood up in bed then grappled for the sheets when he realized he didn't have pants on.

"Oh no Malfoy, you can't go. You'll need to stay here at least another week for observation."

"Are you bloody fu……..I just can't bloody fuc…..Can't we just say we did and don't?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Malfoy. You'll just have to entertain yourself for now. If you need me I'll be back in an hour, but now I must leave." And she left, leaving Malfoy sitting, dreading the fact that this was how it would be for the next two weeks.

_How does she expect me to entertain myself, I don't have a book, a telly, all I have is that filthy little mudblood and myself, _Draco perked up in his bed, _And my wand… _He smirked,"I might just have some fun after all."

* * *

Finally all better, Ron walked out of the lavatory and into the hall, not throwing up this time. He breathed a slight sigh of relief. Or more accurately inhaled a sigh of relief. Ron found himself unable to breathe when he thought about Hermione. He could walk into the infirmary to find Hermione awake or, what he wished not to think about, still in a coma.

Ron reached her bed currents and took a big gulp of air as he pulled them apart. His heart jumped for a moment from his sheer abundance of hop before he realized her eyes were closed; she was still in a coma.

He leaned over, craving her warmth, but instead he recoiled in horror when he found her cold to the touch. Had she taken a turn for the worse? In retaliation to his thought he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close in hopes of transferring some of his heat to her. _I should never have left her. Even if I was puking my guts up…_Ron was now so close to Hermione that he could feel her heart beating, weak and fast. _Wait, no, that's my heartbeat. Then where is hers. I don't feel it. But it's got to be- _

Her body seemed to get a lot colder as Ron screamed for Madame Pomfrey. And it only kept getting colder as Ron lay there in utter terror. Ron screamed again. It was then he realized Hermione wasn't breathing. He screamed again, this time louder, but she still wasn't there. What was he supposed to do? _There's got to be a spell…gotta be a charm or something. But what is it? _He lay, wracking his mind, feeling utterly helpless. _Why isn't Madame Pomfrey coming? Why isn't she- _it was then that Ron fully realized it, _Hermione is dead. _And no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the idea out of his head, because, he knew it was true. He would never hear her voice, never feel her warmth, never feel her lips pressed against his own again.

Tears slowly started falling down his face; silent tears that stung every time they touched Ron's skin. Just then, a memory wormed its way into Ron's consciousness. One time, when he was young, Ron had fallen and skinned his knee. He had then proceeded to cry, but Fred and George wouldn't have it. They had told him, "Never cry, only babies cry, and it makes you look weak." But he didn't care if he looked weak, not now. He wanted to be weak. He wanted to be so weak that he died. _I wonder if you can really die from grief, I wonder if you can die from a broken heart?... _If he could, he wanted tom because the pain he felt in his chest was too much for him. It would've been too much for anyone.

So there he lay, in his silent sobs that were slowly accumulating in a small pool of salty tears, his arms wrapped around an unnaturally cold Hermione, and that's how he remained for the next twenty minutes until a brimming-with-pure-unadulterated-glee Malfoy barged in on him.

"Awwww, how sweet; you in bed, with your little comatose girlfriend. I must admit Weasley, you're an opportunist. I mean, how else would you ever in bed with another girl, except, of course, for all the girl's in your family seeing as how you all share one bed." Malfoy finished his comment with a signature sneer. But as the moments ticked by his sneer slowly dripped away.

Ron remained silent and unmoving, although, his face had know become deadest with an immense amount of anger.

"Wow, some self restraint; that's new." Malfoy said, slightly in awe.

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron muttered through gritted teeth. A thought popped into his mind. "Go get Madame Pomfrey would you."

"Why would _I _do anything to help you?" Malfoy retorted. "Why don't you go get Madame Pomfrey yourself?"

_Because, I'm afraid if I leave her she might disappear…_

"Because, Hermione is dead." His words were followed by an empty silence. "Please go, please." It was the first and last time Ron would ever plead with Malfoy.

"But how-"

"I don't know," Ron admitted, "I guess complications with her concussion…" An idea donned on Ron. _Hermione's concussion; the one caused by Malfoy. _"This is your fault!" Ron steamed as he jumped out of the bed, still clutching Hermione's lifeless hand.

"Hermione is dead because of you. You just had to be the glorious victor. You spineless bastard, you didn't care if you hurt anyone." Spit flew out of his mouth and he glared at Malfoy, unblinking, unfaltering, eyes filled with a fiery rage. And for the first and last time Ron saw a flicker of fear in Malfoy's eyes. Ron frowned, however, when that fear was replaced with irritation.

"Well, if your filthy bloody mudblood girlfriend had just gotten herself out of the way!" Malfoy spat.

Ron cut in, "Don't you dare call her that. You are ten times filthier than you could ever be!"

"Hello?" a meek voice jutted in, but neither of the boys heard or noticed, they were too angry.

"Me, filthy! I'm one of the last of a pureblood line; you don't even deserve to be in my presence."

"Hello?" the voice muttered.

"I can't believe this, me not worthy for you? Bloody hell you're stupid _and _batty! And so was Hermione, that little know-it-all bitch!"

"Hello?"

"She was a genius!" Ron corrected.

"Hello?"

"But of course you wouldn't know-"

"Hello?"

"a genius if it came up-"

"Hello?"

"and bit you-"

"Hello?"

"in the-" Ron suddenly stopped and turned his head to the hospital bed in disbelief, for, he had just heard the impossible, Hermione's voice.

"Hello?" Hermione asked again looking quizzically at the pair of breathless boys standing at the foot of the bed she was now sitting up in. "Do you know where I am?"

But it seemed as if she would have to wait for an answer, because, right as the last words issued from her mouth the red-head boy fainted and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

a/n: Oh, i do love cliffhangers. Hope you liked it. REVIEW plz! I'll take any type of compliment or criticism or ideas! Thanks! 


End file.
